Letters Never Sent
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: We all knew that Black Maggie, Conn's mother was dead. Or did we? What if she was still alive but only left to protect her only son from the evils surrounding him? What if she just wanted to let him know she was still there? R&R Will Resume Soon!
1. Letter Number 27

_**I have only one thing to say at this point.**_

_**I Do Not Own The Magic Thief, all the praise goes to the amazing Sarah Prineas!**_

Letter number twenty seven and a half.

I pushed the piece of paper away with my hands. I just couldn't do it, I couldn't finish what I was writing and I knew I would never be able to send it to him. I've been trying since I escaped the Twilight when I was supposed dead. My hands became fists as I thought about the day that I was betrayed by the one person I thought still loved me.

I centred myself again before grabbing the piece of paper and setting myself to at least write something, anything that could relieve the pain I felt every once in a while when I thought of him. Careful not to smudge any of the ink I tried my best to continue writing my letter.

_You were never alone, even in the dark streets I NEVER left you alone. I've heard recent news about Crowe finally being exiled. At least now that's one less thing I have to worry about whenever I think of you,_

That's as far as I could get right now, I'd written enough for the day. I got up from my chair and paced the length of the small room. I rarely stayed in a place any longer than a year it was best not to be known by too many people in my mind. I kept my mind on thinking; thinking about him was my top concern since the day I'd left him.

I knew he was being taken care of by that wizard Nevery; sure as sure he would keep him as safe as he possibly could. But, the boy always found more than a hundred ways to get into trouble or to get hurt, though through most of those times his intentions were good.

He would need to know someday that many things were as they seemed right now. Then again, when would be the right time to let him know I'm still here, that Crowe hadn't had me murdered?

Letter number twenty seven and three quarters.

_I can't tell you where I am. Who knows if you'll be the first to read this and I can't chance it falling into the hands of minions and finding out where I'm hiding. This time I could be killed for real, and I can't leave so soon without you knowing I'm still here. Don't worry though, I trust that Nevery will take as good care of you as I could, I'll be seeing you. You just have to promise you'll wait...and not get yourself into trouble again._

I dropped my pen and took a couple steps back. I always hated finishing up my letter and then being too much of a coward to even send it off to him. I wonder if one day I'll have nearly a hundred letters I'd meant to send to him, maybe he'll read them all maybe he'll never get a chance to receive them. I slumps down in my chair and cross my arms across my chest. I'm aware I'm acting like a child but even adults have their moments when they just wanna stop being so mature.

Then again, I was never known to a very mature kind of women.

No, you could say I was the sneaky kind. I was a kind of thief in the Twilight and I enjoyed it. I can't honestly say I feel bad for what I stole, okay maybe I can but back then I needed to survive and afterwards I had another life on my hands. I let myself at the memory of those times, things were still good and I hadn't suspected my own brother of anything at the time a new life was coming into the world.

As of right now, I was a bit more paranoid he would find me. So long as he was still living in the Twilight, I didn't have to worry about being found by that sick, twisted being that is sadly a human among us all. I sat crossed-legged and kept thinking about where I wanted to get to next. Not too close towards Wellmet, just in case Crowe is hiding somewhere close to there. I sighed very loudly, not caring if anyone hear me it's not like this is any of their business they had better things to do then listen to some women complain all day.

This, if I can add this in, is not what I do all day.

Letter number twenty seven and four quarters.

_Be careful, I don't need your no good uncle trying to murder you. I could never live with myself if he even touched you one more time. I can't stress enough the importance that you try and keep yourself safe. You have my personality and in this kind of situation it won't get you much help. Just promise you'll stay safe._

_-B.M._

There I'd done it!

I finished the letter; now all I needed to do was send it off. I walked over to the corner of the room and opened up my satchel and took out the last twenty six pieces of paper. I said I'd send all of these at one time or another. I sighed and grabbed m satchel and put it on the desk. I quickly cleaned up my ink and pen so none of it would end up spilling, thus making all my letters unreadable and completely pointless.

I sighed again for maybe the hundredth time tonight and slipped the letter in with the rest of them. I grabbed my ink and pen and fixed them so they wouldn't rub against my papers. I really would need to send him at least one of these letters. All of them would give him reassurance that I was still alive. I just shook my head of all it's nonsense clutter, I'd been spending way too much time thinking of Crowe and what he was doing instead of thinking about where I was heading next.

I took out my map and leaned against the wall of my room. I wanted to head near Wellmet, but at the same time keep my distance just in case of anything. Where to go though, is what I kept asking myself. I found a place close enough to Wellmet but still far away enough to take cover for a while.

I was going to a place called Danivelle, after then forest and before Desh.

**End.**

**Like? Well then if you can review:D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Jail Cell Breakout

**Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter one ^-^ that makes me very happy to know there are others who like the Magic Thief too. So, enough of my note here is the next chapter. In addition, I am not sure about how Conn gets out, and I do not want to spoil the third book so just go with me on this one. Thanks!**

**I Do Not Own The Magic Thief!**

_  
__I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon, so let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town  
I can't wait  
To kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down_

_-Hot Air Balloon, Owl City_

**Connwaer**

I thought this was some kind of dream. When I looked down at my hands though, I knew it was true that Nevery had given me lock pick wires so I could escape. My only problem was that I couldn't really know when Kerrn or some other guard would be outside my door. This was going to be a problem; I would have to wait awhile just to make sure I could get out, without being thrown back in. I just paced around the small room, which was five paces across and five back. Not too much, room, but good enough for now.

I pulled the coat a bit tighter around me as I paced, trying to get some kind of idea on how to get out of here and not get caught. I could not believe it was taking me this long though; normally I would have been out as quickly as I had gotten in. I sighed and kept trying to figure out some kind of plan. I would have to wait, and just hope I got lucky and could make a run for it. Those guards couldn't catch up to me if I kept running it was when I stopped that they were able to grab me and beat the fluff out of me.

I leaned against the wall and kept thinking; if I had a locus magicalicus, I could say some kind of spell and get out of here. I felt a bit sick just thinking about it because it led me back to Jaggus and his stone. I shook my head and, sure as sure; no idea came out of it. I looked at the set of wires in my hand and dug real deep in my mind to find a plan. I guess I would need to put it up to chance.

Outside my door, I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I thought it was just Kerrn, until the door opened to reveal someone I hoped I would never really see much of again.

Argent.

He just stood there, alone, tall and proud looking as he looked me over. I can only imagine what I must have looked like to him, a dirty gutter boy sneak thief. It was then I remembered I had my wires in my hand, almost as if I was openly handing them to him. I pushed them back into the seam of the jacket, when I looked back up, he did not look like he had noticed.

He just kept staring at me almost as if he was trying to see right through me. I just kept standing there, not sure if moving was the best option right now. In case no one knew, I did not really like Argent, not even in the slightest.

"You look like you belong down here, sneak thief," he smirked at me in a way that showed just how pleased he was. I was really starting to wonder how Rowan even put up with him.

"What do want?" I asked him. I was trying not to be rude, since I did not want the fluff beaten out of me right now. Argent just narrowed his eyes and took a step closer towards me.

"I'd watch what you say around everyone here Connwaer, it might just get you into more trouble," he hissed at me before walking out the door. He even slammed it shut and locked it for good measure. I felt the seams of the coat; I felt two thin wires inside and smiled to myself. Only a couple more hours and I will be out.

* * *

I carefully slid the wires into the lock. This one was a bit tricky to pick in the dark, but I was going to get it open. I heard a satisfying click as I turned the knob and opened the door. Putting my wires back into the seams of the coat, I stepped out and then did the one thing that I really hoped would work.

I ran.

I know, I should have walked but, I can run in silence too. I made my feet as light as feathers as I thought about where my nearest exit would be. My chest was heaving in and out as I kept running, my ribs twitching with pain as I put more pressure on them. I guess being so close to the window wasn't a very good idea.

I turned the next corner and was happy to hear no other footsteps from around me. I slowed down to a walk, as I felt a string of dull pain go through my sides. I kept walking and walking, sure as sure I soon found my exit. I sighed in relief as I went to open the door and run back to Heartsease.

"Connwaer?"

I froze in my steps as slowly turned myself around to face the person who had called my name. When I was fully around I looked directly in front of me, I was kind of surprised to find that person standing there, looking at me with some concern on her face.

Rowan.

"Hey Ro," I said trying not to be too loud. She just lifted an eyebrow and took a couple steps towards me. We were only about a step away from each other as she checked me over, seemed like everyone had to do that these days.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, smirking at me.

"To Heartsease," I told her, it wasn't a lie I was planning on heading there so I could talk to Nevery.

"Connwaer, you can't be doing something like that! You're already in enough trouble and you'll only get into more by escaping," she nearly scolded me. I just smiled, me, getting caught when no one was around.

"Rowan, I can get back to Heartsease without getting caught," I told her.

"How about a keystone?" she asked and I bit my lip. I didn't have a keystone to get into Heartsease and without one I wasn't going to be able to get to Nevery. I'd have to think of another way to get in.

"I'll find a way," I said, turning around and pushing on the door. Before I was fully out I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see a somewhat worried Rowan.

"Don't be stupid, here take this but don't let anyone else but Nevery know about it" I nodded as I took the keystone from her other hand. I ran out the door and nearly flew down the steps. I looked around myself and was glad to find I was alone; I started walking towards the Night Bridge.

* * *

I was almost to Heartsease, just a couple more minutes and I could talk to Nevery. I had used the keystone for the second last time, at this point in the tunnels. I kept on walking and just thinking to myself, really hoping Nevery had some kind of plan to keep me out of the Dawn Palace for a long time.

I finally came to the last gate and took out the keystone and pressed it against the metal. With a bit of creaking, it opened and I ran through it happy to finally be at Heartsease again. I ran over to one of the doors and knocked like mad, it was still morning, early morning at that, but I knew Nevery would at least be up.

The door opened and Nevery just stood there, looking at me with one of his keen glances. I just stood there and looked at him; it felt like a long while when he spoke.

"Well boy?" he asked and stepped aside so I could go inside, once he closed the door I looked around the kitchen until I saw Benet.

"Okay Nevery," I answered, not really taking my eyes off of Benet. I still remembered how my experiment had hurt him, he almost died and I was just waiting for him to give me a hit to the face.

"Relax boy, you've been forgiven," Nevery said and I looked from him and back to Benet, who nodded at what Nevery had just said. I breathed out relief, as I sat down in the chair.

"Nevery," I started and he just looked up from his journal and at me. I bit my lip and tried to make my mouth say something to him. He was looking impatient so I thought quickly.

"I can't stay here right now, I mean this will be one of the first places they will search when they figure out I'm not there," he nodded at this.

"Well, then boy we'll need to send you out of Wellmet until this issue can be resolved hmm, where can you go though," Nevery thought out loud. I was just as confused about where I was going to go too.

"Wait, I think I've got just the place for you to go," Nevery said, getting up to go grab a map across from the kitchen.

**End. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I said, I'm not sure how Connwaer gets out of the jail cell but this is how I thought it would work out. Don't forget to review, I'll update as soon as I can ^-^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	3. Sent Off

**Just to be clear, in this story Heartsease is starting to be rebuilt. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter, so yeah, everything is good now. Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Magic Thief **

_I was blown away what could I say  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything  
And I can't do without  
I try to see the good in life  
But good things in life are hard to find_

_It's Not Over- Daughtry _

**Connwaer**

I sat in silence as I watched Nevery finger the map. The soft sound of Benet's knitting needles going _clickety-tick _was the only noise that could be heard. Even Lady, the friendly tabby cat, sat beside my feet, not even a purr escaping her mouth. I couldn't stop checking the door every couple minutes. My worry escalating at the thought of Kerrn banging hard on the door. I lifted my eyes back up to Nevery, who looked like he was deep thought. I let out a sigh as I crossed my arms over my stomach. Knots were beginning to form themselves as more thoughts of palace guards came into my head.

Looking up from the map on the table, Nevery gave me a slight glare before saying, "Boy, if anyone is to be losing their patience here, it should be me," with that I heard a grunt from Benet. As the minutes went on, Nevery still remained silent, placing one finger on different parts of the map before shaking his head. I tried to sit up straight, but after a while I decided I would rather feel the dull ache in my ribs then the sharp pain in my spine. I slumped in my chair as I saw Lady get up from her spot next to my feet to pad towards Benet. A string of yarn hung loosely on the floor and Lady began pawing with it, trying to get Benet's attention. Failing this, she padded over to me and sat under my chair, starting to purr lightly to grab some attention. I let a small smile as I scooped her up onto my lap and scratched her head, her purring getting louder.

I couldn't keep my eyes away from the door for more than a minute. Thoughts of palace guards banging on the door kept going on and on through my mind. I could just see Kerrn standing with other palace guards waiting to arrest me again. I'm sure no one would stop her; I wasn't supposed to be here.

I shook my head of those kinds of thoughts. That wasn't something I really wanted to be thinking about, Lady just played with the sleeves of my coat. I looked up again at Nevery who had his finger on one spot that looked like it would be close to Wellmet, almost as if he was going to make me stay in the forest.

Not that that would surprise me at all.

"Danivelle," he said finally, pushing the map towards me and pointing to the place he was talking about. I looked at it, only a little ways past the forest and near the inn on the way to Desh. I shut my eyes; I never wanted to go near or into Desh ever again.

"Seems nice," was all I said to Nevery. Well, it would have to be nice for me because I was going to have to be living there until my order of exile is lifted. Nevery just gave me one of his keen gleam glances before taking back the map.

"Come with me boy, fortunately, there is an upstairs," as he walked off, I followed him. Upsetting Lady, who had been curled in my lap. She leaped off and padded towards the other side of the room almost as if I had thrown her or something. I followed Nevery up the stairs and into a room that was lined with wood walls, going into the room; I saw a hearth, a table, two chairs, and a bunch of books. As Nevery sat down in one chair, he pointed to its opposite and I sat down.

"You are in far more trouble then you know of, Boy." Nevery started. I swallowed hard and thought about my exile. "Conducting a pyrotechnic experiment, which I warned you more than once not to do, blowing up the rest of Heartsease... You were lucky the duchess didn't have you hanged." I looked down towards the floor; No doubt the duchess was rethinking the whole exile thing, and maybe thinking of worse things to do to me.

"I know Nevery, trust me, I know," I replied back to him, my voice low. I lifted my head just enough to look at him. I could barely stand that as it is, I knew what I'd done to Nevery was horrible and unforgivable, and this whole time I'd just been waiting for him to yell at me, or even hit me. Well, maybe not the last one...I knew Nevery would never hit me, no matter what I did. Yelling at me though, he would do that any chance he got.

"You will need to leave within an hour, by then I'm guessing at least one of those guards will figure out your missing." I nodded, if I as caught again…well I was going to be in a lot of trouble and I didn't have time for that. I needed to figure out another way to talk with the magic and getting thrown back into jail wasn't going to help me do that.

"Nevery, do you think my order of exile will ever get lifted?" I asked him, I mean maybe sooner or later the duchess would see that I learned my lesson and let me come back. Surely, she wouldn't exile me forever, would she?

"I think it will, I don't know when, but even I think the duchess won't cast you out forever. Your my apprentice, whether she likes it or not, she can't cast you out forever because then you might never learn how to becomes a wizard." Nevery was right, sure as sure if I was his apprentice I would a have to learn spells from him. Wait, not if, I was his apprentice and when I found another locus magicalicus I would keep learning more and more spells from Nevery.

"You'll need another change of clothes; I don't think wearing the same ones day after day will be any good." I nodded again, soon enough if I kept nodding at everything he said, Nevery would think I wasn't listening to him. I looked down at my clothing, there weren't any tears in it yet but I wouldn't say no to another set of clothing. I looked back up at Nevery, who was staring at the floor.

"You will also need some copper locks. You'll be sent out with a bag of food but you'll use the money I give you to the buy the rest of it. As for a place to stay, I'm sure you'll find some place to stay until you're allowed back into Wellmet." Nevery said taking another look at my clothing, I was really starting to get hungry and him mentioning stuff about food was only making it worse.

"Go eat, then come straight back up here. I need to talk to you about some other things before you leave," Nevery pointed to the door and I nearly bolted at the thought of eating a nice hot meal.

**Nevery**

Boy must have been past hungry to run out so suddenly at the mention of food. Not sure if what I told Conn was more for me then for him. I wasn't sure if or when the Duchess was going to lift his order of exile, maybe never maybe in a month. Then again, I only came back because of the fact that Wellmet's magic was suffering, I don't think there will be any event where the magisters will even think of asking for the boy's help.

Their loss.

No doubt I would be questioned as to where the boy was when they finally figured out his cell door was open, and he was nowhere to be found. It's not like they shouldn't have expected him to get out anyways, he's known as a master lock pick apparently. Either way though, he would be out of Wellmet so the duchess would get what she wants again, she always done one way or another.

Curse the woman anyway; she'll be lifting that exile soon enough after she realizes her own mistakes. Even though I was and still am, mad about the boy disobeying my orders, things could have been a lot worse. Both boy and Benet could have died in the explosion, then that would leave me in the wrong yet again. I can't say I'm not mad at him, but I'm not as mad as I was when I came back to Heartsease to find it in ruins, and boy laying on his back on the ground. Thought he was past dead, it looked like he'd flew through the window, fell through the tree, and then hit the ground.

Even so, if I was going to stop being so mad about it then she has no right to even be annoyed with the boy. Maybe for having the finest jewel in the ducal regalia destroyed, but that was what ended up saving the magic. That was also a year ago, I think we've all moved on, well some of us have, the rest stayed and complained about the boy all day. Even when I sent him off to Desh to join Rowan, all the magisters did was complain about the stupidity of Connwaer, how he should not be an apprentice, how he should never be allowed back into Wellmet.

I had much more to say to that then they expected of course. The boy was stupid, yes even I have to agree with that, but he can be smart too. It seemed that after one mistake they wanted to cut his head off, which would be out of the question. Periwinkle repeatedly kept telling me I should drop the boy as my apprentice and find one that is more suited to become a wizard, this to me was shocking. I'd told her that since Conn was able to attain a locus stone of his own, he is indeed a wizard whether she liked it or not, this was the situation. The boy proved he is a wizard, if he's not my apprentice I know that no other wizard will probably want to take him.

**Connwaer**

Sitting cross-legged in one the kitchen chairs, I fixed up the rest of my bag as Lady was sleeping in my lap. I had fifteen copper locks on me, enough food to last me a week, and another set of clothing. Emptiness filled my stomach as I thought about the last time I'd not only left Wellmet, but Heartsease too. The knapsack was pretty light, but that still didn't make the weight of my worries weigh any less than they did right now.

Nevery had told me he wasn't sure when my order of exile would be lifted, maybe it never would. When I'd gone back up to talk to Nevery he told me about the letters that would be sent by Connwaer, when I asked him how the bird would even fine me, he said it just would. Maybe this had something to do with the magic, as a way to protect me and everything. The sun had risen, its bright rays streaming into the kitchen as I tied the bag closed, Lady stirring in the process.

"You'll need to get off me soon Lady, I need to get outta here," she opened her eyes slowly at my voice. She flexed one paw, than the next, before arching her spine and leaping off my lap. She padded softy over to a nice sunny spot over the window and rolled around a bit, to try and find a comfortable position. I got up and pushed my chair back in, pulling the bag onto my shoulders. Benet grunted and I pulled off a quirked smile, I would miss Benet and his biscuits of course!

"Expect a letter within a week boy that should give you enough time to get to Danivelle." Nevery told me I looked over at him and grinned. It was still early morning; the guards would just be getting up and soon be checking my cell, too bad they wouldn't find anyone in there anymore. I hoped Rowan wouldn't get in any trouble though, I mean she'd helped me escape her own home just a few short hours ago.

"Off you go, oh and don't go and do something stupid. Try to think about it first, if you can," Nevery warned me, giving me a keen gleam glance. I nodded before walking over to the door and leaving Heartsease. When I stepped outside, I could still see Nevery and Benet through the window.

I wouldn't be gone for long.

**End. **

**Hope you liked this chapter ^.^ Now, all you have to do is review! Thanks for reading, more to come soon, and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	4. Worried and Alone

I Do Not Own Anything!

**Connwaer**

I took one last step out of Wellmet and onto the hill. I still remembered the last time I had stood here; I fell all the way down to the bottom. The morning sun peeks through the holes in the clouds as a soft, but still cold, wind rustled the leaves in the trees. I walked down the hill, almost tripping over tiny rocks in the process. With each step I began to distance myself from Wellmet, and the magic that belonged there. This was where was the thickness of the forest began and the worn dirt path stopped. My feet crunched as I walked on the warm coloured leaves that made a carpet on the forest floor.

It was still early autumn and the weather was starting to dip into cool temperatures. A hollow feeling took over me as I kept walking, until I could not even the warmness of the magic protecting me anymore. I pulled out the piece of folded paper from my pocket and opened it up, looking over it for a while. Nevery had given me a map because he thought I would end up getting lost, or end up walking to another city by mistake. Smiling, I took a good look at the map and thought about how long it was take me to reach Danivelle.

"Well," I started talking to myself. "Between sleeping and eating, I should be able to get there in two days. Then again, it will depend on when I stop walking but still, that should add a couple more hours. If I can at least get to the edge of the forest by the time the sun sets I should be okay." This seemed possible enough, if I kept walking without stopping for more than a couple minutes.

**Rowan**

Kerrn soon discovered Conn was missing. I sat with my elbows resting on my knees on the steps leading up to my home. Knowing Conn, he was already out of Wellmet and no longer in danger of being caught again. I looked up towards the islands where the rebuilt parts of Heartsease were located and managed a small grin. Magister Nevery would make sure that Connwaer was out of Wellmet by now; he was probably off walking to another neighbouring city.

"Lady Rowan? Are you alright?" Kerrn's voice came from a couple steps above me. I turned my head to face her and smiled a little. Even though I knew Kerrn could care less about Connwaer, I still needed to ask her something.

"I'm fine, but Kerrn...can I talk to about something?" Kerrn nodded she walked down to me, I gestured for her to take a sit beside me.

"Do you think Connwaer is alright?" I shifted my gaze over to Kerrn's tight posture. No one is the Dawn Palace liked Conn; he was just a gutter boy sneak thief to my mother and everyone else.

"His welfare means almost nothing to me; wherever he is he'll have to take care for himself. Why does this question concern Lady Rowan?" She turned to give me a quizzical look and I knew what she was looking for. She thought I would know where Conn was hiding, and even though I did know where he was, I still would not tell Kerrn about it.

"I do not know it just does. It seems that he not only has a talent for getting into trouble. He also has one for getting himself hurt and if he has left Wellmet that means he is alone. Call me as crazy as you want, but I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is wrong" This was true; I had recently heard of Conn's real injuries and was a bit cross with him since he decided not to tell me about it. If I'd known, I would not have made him practice sword craft with Argent.

"Are you sure it is not just a bad case of indigestion?" Kerrn muttered, making me almost laugh at her remark. She gave me a look that was asking if I was going crazy, maybe I was, I guess this is what hanging with Connwaer got you.

"Yes Kerrn, I am most definitely sure it's not a bad case of indigestion." I got up and peered at the greyish-blue sky. Kerrn stood up and brushed herself off before turning to me, her back straighter than a ruler.

"Your mother wishes to speak with you, Lady Rowan." I nodded as Kerrn walked towards the door and I followed quickly behind her.

**Black Maggie**

I covered my mouth as another yawn came over me. I was nowhere near Danivelle yet, and this angered me. Normally I'm a really fast walker, sure as sure I knew I could have gotten there if I would just thinking about Connwaer. What a good mother I am.

I pulled the piece of green cloth over my forehead. I had tied it in a way to make sure it covered my head and hung a little over my forehead. When walking through the desert, one should protect their face from the sun. It was still morning and I'd been walking for what I could only think was two hours across this barren land. I need to cover as much distance as I could before the middle of the day, by then the sun would be at its strongest. I would need to stop for at least another two hours so the sun wouldn't fry me like meat in a pan.

I pulled out my canteen from my carpetbag and drank from it. Not much, but I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get to Danivelle from here. I knew I needed to get there as fast as I could though because after that I would slowly begin to make my way to Wellmet. If I could get across the night bridge and somehow get someone to tell me where my son was, I would be fine again.

"Curse it," I took off my shoe and poured the grains of sand and small rocks that made a home in the heel of my shoe. When I was able too, I would really need to see if I could buy a new pair of good shoes for once.

The evening sky brought forth dark gray clouds over the dirt path. The rumbling of thunder and far off flashes of lightening confirmed my thoughts. A storm was brewing off from the sea and was making its way across the land. A few drops began to fall from the dark sky and made wet marks on my green cloth. The only good thing about this cloth was that it was thick enough to protect me somewhat from the rain. I buttoned up the front of my black coat and tucked my head down so that the cloth was hit with the pelting rain. I knew I would have to walk until the sudden downpour stopped, and that could be at least an hour. I was already past tired and tried my best to deny my legs the freedom to collapse from under me. Ever since Crowe's dratted minions broke my legs, they were never as strong as they used to be. At least they healed, that was all that mattered because if they hadn't I might be dead right now.

I looked at my map; I'd charted a bit everything I past one of my checkpoints. Judging by my markers, I was two thirds of the way to Danivelle. I was only planning to stay there for a month before I set out again. A warm, almost fuzzy feeling took over my insides as I thought about getting the once in a lifetime chance to see Connwaer again.

My legs were suddenly making me walk faster now.

**End. **

**REVIEW! It makes me able to write the next chapter faster if I have your thoughts about the story so far ^.^ Thanks for reading!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	5. Make All Haste

**Connwaer.**

The sun began to set as I stopped and leaned against a tree. I'd been on my feet walking endlessly all day, and this was the first and only time I'd stopped. I opened the knapsack and took out one of the packages of food. A small lump formed in the middle of my throat, what was going on back in Wellmet? I hoped Rowan and the Duchess were alright, Rowan was telling me how ill her mother had been lately. It was due to the shadow attacks not too long ago, when the Duchess had been stabbed and was now slowly turning to stone. Opening the package slowly I sat down and pulled the knapsack closer to me. Inside the parcel five biscuits lay squished together; taking a bite of one I could taste bacon. I ate two of the five biscuits and wrapped up the rest and placed them back into the knapsack.

Staying this close to the path was a dangerous idea. I couldn't chance someone walking by and nicking my bag. I climbed wearily to my feet and went further into the trees. Once finding a good enough spot, I fell on the cool grass and pulled the bag closer to me again. I'd seen Nevery tuck a blanket inside while I was walking down the stairs. I pulled it out and huddled into a small opening at the bottom of a great tree. Using the bag as a backrest, I soon settled into a somewhat comfortable position and fell asleep.

_Awk! Awk! Awk! _The disturbed sound of the connwaers in the tree woke me up. Sliding myself out of my small space I blinked the brights out of my eyes and opened the knapsack. I ate the remaining three biscuits and drank some water before standing. The sun had risen and I slung the bag over my shoulder and began walking, I still had a long way to go. I was hoping to be close to Danivelle by tonight, pulling out the map again, I marked my point and saw that I had a longer walk than I'd thought ahead of me. As I walked through the grassy trail a connwaer swopped down and rested on my shoulder. Turning my head I grabbed the paper rolled up and tied to its leg.

It was a letter from Nevery.

**Connwaer,**

**I do realize that I am sending you a letter rather early but something has happened. As you probably already know, the palace guards have been made aware of your escape. Kerrn has asked Benet and I about your location, she of course got nothing. You must make all haste, Kerrn is coming for you. I have no idea as to why she would bring you back if you are currently on exile**. **Be as careful as you can boy, don't do anything stupid. Write back as soon as you receive this letter.**

**-Nevery**

**If you see Kerrn, run.**

Oh no. Even if I was on exile, as soon as Kerrn saw me she would be furious. This hadn't been the first time I'd escaped from those jail cells. I walked faster, almost breaking out into a run. Getting away from Kerrn, or any other palace guards for that matter, was all that mattered. Though, even I was confused as to why Kerrn would go out of her own way to come and search for me. I stopped walking and dropped the bag to the ground. I had a pen and sheets of paper so I could write back to Nevery; I fed the bird a bit of cheese as I wrote back to him.

**Nevery,**

**I don't understand it either. I'm a bit before the halfway mark to Danivelle, so maybe she won't find me. I'm glad that they didn't do anything bad to you or Benet. Do you know if Rowan is okay? She helped me get out Nevery and I don't want her getting into trouble because of it. I'm very well and thank you for packing the blanket, oh and thank Benet for the biscuits.**

**-Conn**

I let the ink dry before rolling up the piece of paper and attaching it to the bird's leg. As soon as it leaped into the sky I was off walking again. Nevery had said to make all haste, I guess he meant that I needed to hurry and get to Danivelle before Kerrn could drag me back to Wellmet.

**Nevery.**

I was sitting in a chair listening to the other magisters ramble on and on about Connwaer's escape. I knew they suspected me of helping him, whom I did, but they had no proof I was involved in his escape. No one saw boy come to rebuilt part of Heartsease so they couldn't be sure where he went, just that he was now gone.

"Nevery, you must know where he went! He's your apprentice, after all." Nimble turned to face me, setting a steady glare.

"I have told all of you a million times, maybe you don't understand these words, I have no idea where the boy is." I leaned into the table and glared at Nimble, who immediately moved back. Curse Nimble anyways, he never did like the boy, not since the first day he'd seen him. Not that any of the magisters liked Connwaer anyways.

I stood up and walked towards the door. This was a waste of my time, if all they were going to do was talk about the boy I had no business staying.

"Nevery? Where are going?" Brumbee asked, sounding shocked that I was even making a break to leave. I turned around to face them, glaring at all of them.

"If all you are going to talk about is the boy, why should I waste my time with you fools? What does it matter that he escaped the cell, you should have all expected it since he is a master lock pick. He is out of the city, going who knows where; he is no longer a problem to you all. He'll come back soon enough, and maybe you will realize that putting the boy on exile is not the way to deal with your problem. You have an issue with Connwaer, talk to him about it when he returns. "I opened the door and was almost out before Trammel interrupted my leave.

"Nevery, you can't expect us to believe Connwaer is innocent can you?" He didn't sound as mocking as Nimble, but even I knew how unsure he was when it came to the boy.

"You may believe whatever you want to. As soon as you're discussing something that actually matters, tell me and I'll be back." I left the room, slamming the door shut and walking down the hall. Incompetent fools is what they are, they have no idea how to solve their own problems. I turned the corner and shook my head. Letter from boy likely to come sometime tonight, hopefully he realizes the urgency in the matter.

I have no idea what the Duchess hopes to accomplish by dragging the boy back into the city.

_**From the journal of Rowan Forestal.**_

_**Today guards had discovered Connwaer has gone missing. My mother was extremely displeased with his escape, she wanted Kerrn to find Connwaer and bring him back to the city. I argued with my mother to just left Conn go, he left the city so therefore can no longer pose as threat. She didn't agree with me, and after more yelling she sent me to my room.**_

_**The Palace guards watch me; they are waiting for me to tell them where Connwaer is. Truth be told, not even I know of his present location. I wish I did, maybe then I could go after him and keep Kerrn away from him. I do hope he is alright, and well. I couldn't bear it if he was injured when he returned. I just hoped that Kerrn would not be too rough on Conn; he seemed to have been in such a distressed state the last I saw of him. **_

**End.**

**Hope you enjoyed ^o^ REVIEW!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	6. Hope and Hopelessness

**I'm finally over the horrendous mountain of writers block! I'll be updating my stories as fast as I can! *happy dance* I'm back!**

**I Own NOTHING!**

**Connwaer's POV**

I woke up in between trees, moments before the sun rose. Standing up and blinking the brights from my eyes I grabbed for my knapsack. I took out two biscuits, slung the knapsack onto my back and started walking. If I kept this up, I could reach Danivelle by dusk. Just thinking about not having to run away anymore sent little droplets of relief through me.

They burst at the sound of hooves.

Drats! It had to be Kerrn; I hadn't expected her yet and felt my heart start to pound as I broke into a run. The sound grew closer and I knew, clear as clear, Kerrn had found me. Diving straight into a brambly bush, I watched as both Kerrn and the horse came into full view. She'd slowed it down to a walk and passed the bush where I was hiding. I only needed to wait a few more seconds, and then I could escape. She'd never be able to catch me if I stuck close to the thicker trees.

Darting from my hiding place I ran in the opposite direction. There was a shout from Kerrn and she turned the horse around. My lungs felt like they were about to burst, my legs burned as if they were on fire. The horse passed me and blocked my path. I skidded to a stop and quickly turned around and ran towards the direction I was going in the first.

"Nice try, thief," Kerrn growled as she grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. My jaw rattled and I felt her knee on my back. There was no way I could throw her off me at this point. She forced the knapsack off me and tosses it behind her. With one hand holding the collar of my coat, she pulled me up. She brought me back to the house and took out a length of rope.

"Kerrn, what do you—"She tied the rope around my wrists before I could finish. Her face looked like it was cut from stone.

"Be quiet." She said her voice as cold as a nest of misery eels. I stayed silent and watched as she went to pick up the knapsack. She searched it and stared at the map as soon as she'd found it. Never had circled Danivelle on it, and had drawn the route to get there.

Kerrn looked up at me, "What exactly are you planning to do in Danivelle?" She asked sharply and walked back. I stared at her for a moment. I hadn't actually thought about what I was going to do once I got there. I was hoping my next letter from Never would tell me. I stayed silent; the cold look in Kerrn's eyes vanished slightly. "You are in very big trouble back in Wellmet." She started and tossed the knapsack in front of me. "The Duchess is displeased with you." I already knew that; besides, when was she not mad at me? "She, along with the magisters and her council do not believe exile from the city is a suitable punishment" She paused for a second and looked down at her feet. "You are to receive death by hanging as soon as I bring you back to the city." She finished quietly and looked up at me.

Death? By hanging?

If they killed me, then who would destroy Arhionvar, the evil magic from Desh. "What about Nevery?" I asked, my voice shaking just a little. Even if Nevery was still angry at me; he would never agree to kill me.

"Magister Never was not present as the time of the hearing." Kerrn said flatly. Of course he wasn't present; everyone knew that Nevery would never let them hang me. Suddenly, I thought of something.

"What if I don't come back with you?" I asked Kerrn, standing up a bit straighter.

"Are you really in the position to refuse?" She gestured towards my bound hands. "Unless you run extremely fast without your hands, you'll be coming back with me." She said.

"Why would you do this Kerrn? Arhionvar is going to attack Wellmet; there isn't time for a hanging!" I was getting frustrated; if they killed me then nobody would be able to protect the Wellmet magic. Kerrn took one step away from me; her eyes losing all the cold they held before. She seemed to slump a little.

"It is my job to carry out the laws of the city. My word counts for nothing against the Duchess's rule." She said quietly, and didn't return my gaze. How could I have been so stupid? Kerrn was captain of the Dawn Palace guard, she had to bring me back whether she wanted to or not.

"Kerrn…"I trailed off, there wasn't anything to say. She snapped her head up and looked at me for a second before looking away again. She walked passed me and took the horse's reins, walking beside both me and the horse.

"I have strict orders to bring you back, so that is what I must do Connwaer." She said finally, and we continued to walk back to Wellmet in silence. I found myself not being able to think about anything besides the hanging. On the way back, Kerrn had to keep tugging at the rope because I either stopped walking or tripped over my own feet.

If someone had hit me…I wouldn't have even echoed.

**Rowan's POV**

I slammed the door to my bedroom and stalked straight to my bed. How could my own mother be so heartless? Didn't she understand that we needed Connwaer alive in order to defeat the cursed Arhionvar? My anger threatened to bubble over and I stopped myself, counted to ten and then went to pacing. Now I knew why Kerrn had been sent out to bring him back, they were going to kill him as soon as he stepped foot into Wellmet.

"Lady Rowan?" I heard Argent's voice from outside my room. "Are you coming to sword practice?" He asked; of course I wasn't going. I had a feeling that I would kill him if I were trusted with a sword in my current mood.

"No Argent, I'm not feeling well today." I said flatly and fell onto my bed. He didn't say anything back, so I could only guess that he'd left. Good, I needed some time to think about everything that was going. Connwaer would be coming back to the city, there had to be something I do for him. He needed to avoid my mother at all costs; even if I had to be the one to help him with that.

My stomach knotted at the thought of Connwaer. As the Duchess's daughter, people expected me to have many friends. However, I had very few and Connwaer was a part of that small number of actual friends. He was my best friend, though I found myself rethinking that when I grew furious with him. I found myself starting to admire his bravery; which is one thing I don't think he notices at all. I felt as if a group of butterflies were taking flight in my stomach.

I…I'd never felt this way before about anything. I was raised confident in anything I did; there was never room for nerves. Ever since that day, on the Academicos steps, a tiny space started to open up for other feelings. Connwaer hadn't been like everyone else in Wellmet; always careful not to upset me in case I got them exiled or hanged. He didn't care who I was, because to him I'm just a regular girl. It felt nice to be thought of as the same as everyone else for once.

I sat up and found myself smiling. He made me smile, broke through my mini shield I kept up at all times; and I didn't care. I'd heard stories about what something like this usually feels like. Smiling, butterflies, pounding heart, blushing cheeks; I couldn't make sense of any of it. My head and my heart held no answers for me.

I pushed off my bed and went straight to grab up my sword belt and tied it around my waist. I knew what I needed to do in order to keep Conn safe. I would go and meet him and Kerrn before anyone else could see them! I couldn't let Connwaer be hanged, he didn't do anything wrong to deserve such a horrid punishment.

I vanished from my room and ran down the halls, hoping that no one would hear me and try to stop me. I had my sword, and would kill any of the guards who tried to hold me back.

I had to save him. For the sake of my own heart, I had to save him.

**End.**

**FINALLY! An update =D The song I used for Rowan's POV is Love Story by Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come in a little while!**

**REVIEW!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	7. Should I?

**FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE NOT UPDATED! I am so sorry guys, but I have been working around what happened in the book, working on school, going to actual work, and dealing with everything else. Do not worry, I have a lovely update for you all now :D Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own The Magic Thief. **

**Connwaer's POV**

Kerrn and I stopped for the night a few hours after the sun had set. She cut the rope around my wrists, and gestured for me to take a seat against a tree. My legs were tired, so I didn't argue with her. She looked serious as she untied a small bag from her horse. I was hoping it was food, maybe even something with bacon.

"You like soup?" Her voice seemed a thousand miles away. I could sense the hollowness in it as she offered me one of the last means I would probably have,

"Yes." She nodded and took out a pot, her canteen of water, and vegetables wrapped in brown paper. I watched as she set down the materials, my mind beginning to wander. Kerrn was taking me to be killed, I shuddered at the thought. There had to be some way to escape…but how?

_Awk! Awk! Awk! _A black bird landed on the branch above my head. Of course! Oh, how could I have been so stupid? I knew exactly who to write to as well.

"Did you hear me?" Kerrn stared. I shook my head and she let out a sigh. "I asked you to go and find some branches for the fire." I stood up, adjusted my knapsack, and started to walk.

"Wait." I stopped and turned to look at her. "Why do you need the bag?"

Drats. "It has my water and knife." I said. "I'll need both hands to carry the sticks." She held my gaze for a few seconds before nodding for me to go. I rushed of, and did not stop until I was sure Kerrn could not see me. Opening my knapsack, I dug out a pen and paper and sat against a tree. The bird landed on my shoulder and cocked its head in interest.

**_Dear Embre,_**

**_Ember, I'm coming back o Wellmet. The Dawn Palace guard captain, Kerrn, caught me. Have you been told about my death sentence? When I do come back, I plan to escape into the Twilight. No way the guards will find me there; too many places to search. I was wondering it, when I return; I could stay with you and Sparks? Please Ember, I really do need your help. _**

**-_Conn_**

After letting the ink dry, I rolled up the paper and fastened it to the bird.

"Off you go." With a squawk, the bird took off back to Wellmet. I hoped Ember would say yes. I didn't want to ask Nevery, I knew I couldn't stay with him. And at least with Ember, I wouldn't go too hungry. Getting to my feet I searched the ground for twigs first. I had my knife on me, so when I'd gathered all the twigs, I took to the branches. Placing my knife in my mouth, I climbed up one of the bare trees. There was a smaller branch just beside me and I worked to cut it. It fell with a whoosh crack, splitting the grass.

I jumped down and cut the branch into smaller pieces. When I was done, I dropped the twigs into my bag and held the branch pieces in my arms. Kerrn barely looked up as I came back into the clearing. I emptied my bag of the twigs and waited. She looked up, blew a sigh, and then gathered the twigs and branch pieces. I watched quietly as she lit the fire, and placed the pot on top of the metals wires above the fire.

Listening to the crackling of the flames, I stared at the sky. I wondered who else was listening to the words of the stars.

**Embre's POV**

I woke up to the sound of something tapping against the window. Opening my eyes, I could barely see through the darkness. The tapping continued, forcing me to sit up and throw away my blankets. The tapping had failed to wake Sparks, so I pulled myself over to the window. Pulling myself up onto a chair, I opened the window and let the bird in. It hopped around the dirty countertop before stopping to let me untangle the note from its leg. It didn't take me too long to guess who it was from; I only knew of one person who would think of talking to me using this method.

I read over his short letter a few times, scratching my head. Until that very moment, I had not heard of his death sentence. His friend, that red haired girl hadn't come around since the last I saw him. Folding the letter, I tossed it aside and put my head on my arms. One part of me didn't want to let him stay here, to let those guards do whatever they wanted with him. However, there was also an equally devoted part of me that wanted to protect him from the likes of that kind of punishment.

_Awk._ I peered up at the bird, it was a Connwaer alright. Gently, I lifted a finger and ran in down the bird's back. Surly he was waiting for me to send him a letter back? Of course he was anyone in his situation would be. I turned and looked around the room; my pile of dusty blankets lying in a pile. We had just enough room to fit him for a little while, just until all of this blew over. The real question was, did I want him here? After all that had happened to me because of him, was I really willing to go out of my way to save his life? I heard the sound of feet on wood, and soon Sparks was standing in the doorway.

"You got a letter, did you?" Her voice was rusty. Our eyes met for a few seconds before I dropped away. I picked up the letter and looked over it again. His very last line hit me deep, the hint of pleading almost begging me to say yes.

"It's from him." I saw her eyes widen for a second, and then return to normal.

"You don't mean, Embre, you're father—"

"No, not him." I spat, clutching the letter a little tighter at the thought of that disgusting man. "It's from Conn, he needs our help." Now her eyes widened with a certain interest.

"More pyrotechnics?"

"Not this time. No, he has been sentenced to death for his last experiment." I looked at the letter and then up at Sparks. "He's coming back to the city, he has no choice. He needs a place to stay until this whole thing dies out." I watched as she thought this over. Sparks was never too keen on anyone but the two of us spending a lot of time here. It was the stealing she was most worried about these days.

"Well, I'm not sure…when is he coming back?"

"Probably a day or two, I can't imagine him sending this if he could escape somewhere else." Putting the paper down, I waited for her answer. She was probably thinking that even with enough room, enough food would be another question. Neither of us had any idea about how much Connwaer ate, nor what he liked to eat.

"Write him back now; tell him to come straight here when he can." With that, she left the room to go back to bed. I found a spare piece of paper and a pen, and wrote him a letter back.

**_Connwaer,_**

**_No, I have not heard about the death sentence. I can understand your worry about coming back to the city, and Sparks and I can help you. When you can, come straight here. Do not let any guards see you; I don't need to be involved in your business with them. _**

**_-Embre_**

I folded the paper and tied it to the bird's leg. "Go on, get." With a flap, the bird flew out the window and headed south. I lowered myself to the floor and made it back to my blankets. Covering myself again, I tried to fall back asleep. New thoughts swam around my mind, giving way to dreams. My eyes finally shut with one last image of a soaring blackbird.

**The End. **

**I AM SORRY YET AGAIN! Gah, thank you all for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! Next one to come ASAP. REVIEW!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	8. READ

**To all readers,**

**I know that I have not updated my fanfictions for a while. I have not left the site or my stories; I have just been caught up with school, work, and other things. I promise you all that I am working on chapter outlines, and will have new chapters out by mid June. Exams are fast approaching (I think I went all teacher there xD) so I do have to put aside time to study. However, I will update all my stories, and finish the majority of them over the summer. **

**-DarkAngelz200 **

**P.S. Yes, this is a general note for all my stories. Shhhhhh, I need to sleep too :D**


	9. A Success? Hopefully

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :D **

**I still do not own The Magic Thief **

**Rowan's POV (Next Day)**

I could not believe my luck.

I'd managed to escape the Palace and take my horse without being seen. I was even surprised that my mother had not sent guards to drag me back. Oh well, I smiled, better for me. Unhitching my horse, I mounted and started at an easy trot. Before I had left, Nevery had told me about where Connwaer was supposed to be going. Danivelle had never even crossed my mind before I had spoken to Nevery. It was a good place to hide away; Danivelle, from my knowledge, was a warm, not highly populated city that did not deal with large amounts of trade. However, the population range would not make it any easier for Kerrn to find him.

I rode for the next hours, still not catching any sign of Conn. Slowing down my horse to a walk; I took out my map and unrolled it.

Then I heard it.

The sound of hooves came closer and I put my map away. Stopping my horse, I quietly slipped off the saddle and held the hilt of my sword. I had not expected thieves this early in the journey, but I was prepared to fight them. I almost threw down my sword when he stepped onto the path. Kerrn patted her horse as I grabbed Connwaer in a tight hug. I could feel the rope on his wrists, which kept him from hugging me back. Grasping him by the shoulder, I held him in front of me and looked him over.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not so bad." He gave me a reassuring crooked smile. I turned my attention to Kerrn and saw how rigidly she was holding herself.

"I think that the three of us need to talk." She nodded solemnly, taking out her knife and passing it to me. After I cut the rope, I noticed the faint red cuts on his wrist. Taking my notice, he started rubbing them.

"You know why I've come Kerrn." I went to my horse, grabbed the reins, and started walking. Conn walked close to me, still rubbing his wrists lightly. I had a feeling that more than rope burn was bothering him.

"Of course, Lady Rowan." She started forward.

"Please Kerrn; you know what my mother will do to him."

"There is nothing I can do about that." Her voice did not change. I was about to argue that point, when something flew straight at Connwaer. It took me a moment to realize it was a black bird. The three of us stopped walking so he could untie the letter from the bird's leg. I watched as he read the letter to himself. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Kerrn was watching him as well.

"Embre." His eyes did not leave the paper as he spoke." He says I can stay with him when I get back."

"I knew you did not need that bag to gather wood." Kerrn muttered.

"See? You don't have to bring him back." I felt a bubble of happiness explode at the thought of success.

"And what, Lady Rowan, do you propose I tell your mother?" Her voice was sharp, and I already knew I offended her.

"I don't suppose you could her that you could not find him, could you?" We had started walking again. Kerrn refused to meet my gaze; a good size that my proposition would not work. The silence stretched on as the sounds of the forest replaced our speech. She looked down at me as if trying to decide whether I was serious or not. Her ice colored eyes jumped from focusing on me, to a tree, then back to the rode ahead.

"Your mother, Lady Rowan, will be very displeased with me." I knew how much my mother's approval meant to Kerrn; there were nothing my mother could suggest that Kerrn would not do.

"She might not be too mad." We both turned to Connwaer, who had stopped rubbing his wrists and looked up at the sky. "She might be more worried about her daughter running off, than an exiled wizard." His eyes flickered over to for a second before staring at Kerrn.

I watched as she began to think the situation over. It was not normal for any palace guard to disobey the orders of the duchess. Considering that, I could only imagine what was going through Kerrn's mind. She was bound to listen to both my mother and me but had never been given such conflicting orders.

I took Connwaer's wrists and looked at them. Rough red marks clung to his skin like tiny insects. I noticed that I could fully close my finger around his wrists as well. He had gotten thinner again. He did not move an inch as I examined the marks.

"Do they hurt?" I met his dark blue eyes; eyes that seemed to mask all his fear as if it were normal.

"Not really, they look worse than they feel." I nodded, feeling the small grooves where the red marks met his skin.

"Does Magister Nevery know about your return?"

"Not at all Ro," He gave me a crooked smile, and I fought not to laugh. Kerrn cleared her throat, and we both looked up at her.

"Alright," she blew out a tired sigh. "I suppose if he can stay out if sight for a while, I can tell your mother I could not find him." I could have jumped to hug Kerrn, but kept myself as composed as possible. Conn had the smallest smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Kerrn." She nodded, waiting for me to mount again do we could be off. Despite my offer, Conn chose to walk beside my horse as we set off.

**Connwaer's POV**

"I will wait at the bridge for you. Do not be late." Kerrn took Rowan's horse and nodded at me. To make sure I made it there all right, Rowan had decided to come with me to Embre's.

"It won't take long, don't worry." She turned to me with a smile and we set off. The steep streets of the Twilight were busier than usual, which worried me. I wanted to avoid attention as much as possible. Who knew who could be watching us?

"Will you write to Magister Nevery when you get to Embre's?" We walked close together through the streets.

"I will try." I promised and grabbed her hand to keep her from stepping into a pothole.

"What is the matter with you today?" She sounded annoyed at the need to sneak around.

"I've never seen the Twilight this busy. Something is wrong." I spoke, letting go of her hand and slowing down.

"Ties between the Sunrise and Twilight haven't been the best lately." I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "The people of the Twilight are giving less fabric and produce to the Sunrise. Without an Underlord, the factory owners are naming their own prices." Of course they were, I thought, it was the perfect opportunity.

"And that's going to continue."  
"How do you know?" She gave me a slanted gaze. We passed a group of kids, who stared with hungry eyes as we walked.

"The factory owners are just as greedy as Crowe was. The Sunrise people are not as well liked on this side of the river Ro." We turned down a street where the crowds died down.

"Well obviously, but that can't be enough to stop trade."

"They won't stop trade, they aren't that stupid. They will cut the Sunrise off a little, and open trade with the they cities." If Arhrionvar didn't get to them first. We turned another corner and I saw the edge of Embre's shack. Sparks was waiting outside, leaning against the door post staring.

"So you've come back here, huh?" She gave me her gap toothed grin and chuckled. "Well then, you better come inside." Rowan and I followed her inside, closing the door when we were in. Embre looked up from his stool and shook his head.

"So he'll be safe here?" I could hear the tightness in Rowan's voice as she spoke.

"Safer in here than out on the streets," Sparks reassured her. She nodded and turned to me, grabbing me up in a hug.

"Please try to stay out of trouble this time, Conn."

"I never get into trouble Rowan." She laughed, the smile touching her grey green eyes. With a nod at Embre, and one last look at me, she turned and went outside. I watched her go until she was on the other end of the street.

"Alright," I turned as Embre spoke. "I believe you owe us a very good explanation about what is going on." I blew out a breath and took a seat.

"Well," I began, tracing my mind back to the last time I had seen Embre and Sparks.

**End.**

**Woot :D Next chapter will be Black Maggie's POV (I have not forgotten about her!) Thanks for reading, and do not forget to REVIEW!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	10. Progress

**So, I know I haven't updated in two months. I feel horrible for it, but I've had such little time to write! I'll try to get out more chapters as soon as I can. **

**I do not own The Magic Thief.**

**Black Maggie 's POV  
**  
"Wellmet?" The shop owner gave me a skeptical eye as I unrolled my map. My stay in Desh was meant to last a few days, and those days were up.

"Yes, do you know how long it will take me to get there?" I asked again, tapping my nails against the paper.

"Can I ask why you want to visit that city?" The shop owner questioned, scratching at his short beard.

"I have business to attend to."

"Business is not what is going on in Wellmet as of late." He stared down at the dot on my map. I raised my brows and he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "A group came down from Wellmet a little while ago. When they left, our lord Jaggus was left dead. Their trade is suffering too, that city is divided and it ain't fairly." I fought back the urge to laugh. If the city was still in the same state that I'd left it in, of course it wasn't divided fairly.

"I know the state of the city. That, however, does not affect my reasons for visiting. So, I'll ask you one more time: how long will it take me to get there on foot?" I leaned over the counter and stared into his light eyes. He took a step back and looked back down at my map.

"Nine to ten days depending on the weather." He answered and I rolled up my map. I dropped two coppers onto his table.

"Thanks." I wrapped my headscarf around my head and left the square. If I could walk until dark, I hoped I could make it to Wellmet in six days. I needed to see Connwaer as soon as possible; I needed to make sure that nothing had happened to him.

"...never going to work now." My heart stopped as I came across two men at the edge of one of the stalls. I slowed my pace as I confirmed my worst beliefs.

Crowe.

He stood with another wizard, talking about future plans. There was no way for my to walk past him wig attracting his notice. It didn't matter who I was, he would see a woman and he would stare. I adjusted my head scarf to hide a much as my face as possible and tried to slide by him.

"You there, come here for a moment."I stopped where I stood and didn't move. The scarf wouldn't hide my whole face, and he would recognize me close up. When I still didn't move, the wizard that was with him started speaking in Deshian; most likely asking me the same thing Crowe was.

I turned to him, keeping my head down as I stood in front of him. I could hear him muttering something to the wizard before turning back to me. "Have you any idea about the envoyage who traveled here not too long ago?" The group from Wellmet was probably the Duchesses' best guards. I stood staring at the ground, knowing that this would wear my brother's patience more than anything.

"N...no s...sir." I did my best to play the scared local. He looked at me with his coal colored eyes. He hadn't changed in the past nine years; he still stood a head taller than me and looked perfectly groomed as usual. I wound a loose bit of scarf around my neck and looked at him.

"You don't so sure about that. What do you have to hide from me? You're neither wizard nor a noble, what do you fear?" He took a step closer, grazing my hand in an attempt to make me trust him. Another woman may have found this flattering, but being his sister made me want to jerk my hand away.

"I am sure, I need to go now." I turned to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me back.

"Crowe!" I shouted and spun to face him, my scarf slipping away from my face. He gasped and stared as he finally saw who he was talking to. Letting go of my wrist, he took a step away from me.

"Maggie?" His eyes darted across my face as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I stood calmly, but ready to run the second he tried to attack.

"Yes, brother?"

"No, I'm seeing things, you aren't really here." He shook his head as if doing do would make me go away.

"You're not seeing things, Crowe. It's me, you sister."

"Impossible, you're dead."As if saying that a few times would make it real. I stood in front of him, my hands on my hips.

"Clearly not as dead as you would like or think."I smirked, enjoying my time playing with his mind. I could see he had something to say, but I had more pressing questions to ask.

"What have you done to him?"

"Him?"

"Don't play dumb with me, what did you do to my son, Connwaer?" I watched as his lips curled into a grin.

"From what I have gathered, your incompetent son went and got himself exiled." I licked my lips to keep quiet. "I haven't had contact with him since he spoiled my plans on Wellmet."

"Spoiled your plans to take the city hostage and use the magic for your own selfish greed?" I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes.

"The Twilight was going to get the attention it deserved."

"Sure, hide behind that lie if it helps you sleep at night. We both know that you couldn't have cared less about what happened to the people of the Twilight." He was about to say something else, but I beat him to it. "All you've ever cared about was money and power. When dad died and you became Underlord, you swore you would help the Twilight, and you lied."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! For goodness sakes, you nearly kicked me out when I told you I was pregnant!"

"That's because you let that good for nothing wizard impregnate you!"

"You know nothing about him brother, nothing. You made him leave, you tried to kill me, and then you made my son suffer for all the wrong you've done! You are a horrible and disgusting human being!" I screamed and ran from him before he could reach out and grab me. I heard him shouting, but couldn't be bothered to listen to his words. I kept running until I was sure he wouldn't send someone to come after me.

Houses lined either side of the street, and a few women were looking at me as I slowed down. I avoided their gazes and pulled out my map. I had to be out of Desh and into the forest as soon as possible. Crowe would never chase me into the forest; there were too many places I could attack him from. I could stretch out my walking time; I knew that I wouldn't sleep after finding Crowe again. Rolling it back up, I traded the map for my canteen and took a long drink. I'd have to find a river before I settled down.

Rewrapping my headscarf, I kept my head down as I left Desh.

**Connwaer's POV**

"How is it that you always manage to draw the worst kind of attention to yourself?" I put down my tea cup and looked up at Embre. I'd explained everything that had happened in Desh, and how I'd managed to escape Wellmet.

"It's not as if I'm trying." I pointed out as I circled my cup with the spoon. When I'd been explaining, both Embre and Sparks remained silent, never asking a question. Explaining what had happened gave me time to think about it myself.

"If this is you not trying, I _never _want to see the mess you'd get into when you are." Embre sighed and folded his arms on the table. "You swear that Rowan won't tell anyone about you?"

"No! Embre, Rowan would never tell her mother about where I am." He raised a brow and I stared at him. "What?" He shook his head, a smile on his face.

"You seemed to jump to the defense very quickly." I could see the amusement in his dark eyes. "Are you sure there's nothing more than a friendship between you two?"

"With Rowan? No, we're just friends and nothing more." I couldn't believe he'd even suggest something like that. Rowan was as independent as a person got; she would never need someone as more than a friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I think you're lying." Embre leaned across the table to look at me. "I think there is something more between the two of you, and I'd be careful. It's one thing to be friends with the Duchess's daughter; it is another thing to be involved with her." He leaned back, taking a sip of his tea.

"Even being her friend is punishable by death." I muttered and drank the rest of my tea. It was growing dark outside, and I felt the tiredness of the past few days.

"Tired?" I nodded and lay my head down on my arms. After a few minutes, I felt something poking me and raised my head to see it was a spoon. "You need to write a letter to your master. He should know that you've returned to Wellmet." I groaned and tried to put my head down, but Embre's hand stopped me. "No, you need to write to him." I sat up and rested my head on my hand as Embre called to Sparks to bring out paper and ink.

Well, maybe writing to Nevery would be a good thing. I couldn't stay with Embre and Sparks forever, not with Kerrn and her guards around, at least.

**End. **

**Yet again, I'm sorry it took such a long time to update! Reviews are proof that you forgive me :D Thanks for reading!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	11. Bright Light

**I Do Not Own The Magic Thief.**

**Connwaer's POV (two days later)**

"So we could plant them here, here, and right here." I pointed out the locations to Nevery. He looked at my markings for a second, then up at me, then back down to the map.

"What about the Sunrise?"Benet set down a tray of biscuits and tea on the table. I pulled the map closer to me and looked at the Sunrise. We only had a one or two pyrotechnic traps, closer to the river to avoid the Dawn Palace, but other than that, it was empty.

"Well Nevery, if the Wellmet magic is focused in the Dusk House pit, where do we need the most power?" I put the map down and took a biscuit.

"Won't Arhionvar try to attack from the Sunrise?"

"I don't think so Nevery." I gave Lady a piece of my biscuit, watching her trot away with it. "If it does, we could always plant two more traps by the river. There will have to be a wizard there though, so that they can use a banishing spell." Finishing my biscuit, I put a tack on the points I was talking about.

"And you're sure this Embre will help us?" He asked.

"I'm sure as sure, Nevery. All we have to worry about is setting them off at the same time." The plan was coming together in my head as I took another biscuit.

"I'm sure I can Sandara or even Brumbee to help us out with the traps set along the river." Nevery mused, looking out the window at the darkening sky. "I believe it's almost time for you to get back to Embre and Sparks. Will you be alright going alone boy?" I nodded, putting one more tick in the Sunrise before pushing the map back to Nevery. I put a few more biscuits in my pocket for later, making sure not to crush them.

"I'll send Benet to come get you again when you have the materials." I nodded, slipping out the door. To make sure that no one would see me, Nevery and I had decided that the only time for us to meet would be after dark. When I said this to Embre he'd glared at me and told me to stay out of trouble. It had been one of the only times he'd talked to me since I'd shown up to the shack. Whenever a customer walked in, he would tell me to go in the back.

Despite the fact that I had everything I needed with Embre and Sparks, I wanted to be home. I wanted to fall asleep in my old bed with Lady curled under my arm. I wanted to wake up in the morning to the smell of bacon and biscuits; to eat with Nevery and Benet like I used to. I felt hollow with sadness as I thought about what I'd given up to save the magic.

The cool air bit at me with its tiny teeth as I came up from the tunnels into the streets of the Twilight. It was during times like this when I wished I could walk through the streets in warm clothes without getting my pocket picked. All around me I could feel the magic, weak, needing my help once more.

But what else did I have to give up?

**Black Maggie's POV  
**  
I hadn't even been in the city for more than half an hour before I had to shake off a pickpocket. Despite the fact I almost had my money stolen I felt a bit relieved to find the city hasn't changed since I'd left. I knew that if I could get to Sparks that she may be able to tell me if she'd seen Connwaer. Even if she was still angry about me leaving her alone I knew she would never take it out on my child.

"Drats," I should have known the thief would have gotten away with something. My last pair of wires was missing along with two or three coppers. I'd have to see if Sparks would have a set of wires for me. It didn't feel right to be walking around without them.

I trudged through the streets passing a few drunks stumbling out of a smoke hole. I kept my head down as I walked past them, paying no attention to their whistles and promises of a good time. I was just about to clear the scene when I felt someone grab my collar.

"You seem like a nice girl, what are ya doing walking by yourself?" I smelt the ale on his breath. I twisted out of his grip, breaking into a run down a narrow street where I knew he couldn't follow. My heart banged against my chest as I turned a corner onto Crane Street, rushing past two children dressed in rags. I heard the pound of footsteps behind me and a shout, not from the drunk man but from someone else. Thinking it was one of Crowe's former minions, I kept running, going down alleyways and making sharps turns. Being taken in by one of them was the last thing I needed.

I'd been so focused on keeping away from minions and getting to Sparks that I almost didn't notice the boy in front of me. I smashed into him, both of us tumbling to the ground in a heap.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention—"

"S'alright, I'm fine." I moved off of him and gave him my hand to pull him up. My heart dropped when he stood, facing me full on. His eyes were the first thing that struck a nerve, a nerve that hadn't been bothered for the past eight years. I saw the realization on his face; oh he looked so much like his father now that he's started to grow up. I let go of his hand and threw my arms around him. I pulled him to me with the intent of never letting go again, even though I knew I'd have to. I felt the tears before I heard them escape my mouth as his arms embraced me. In the moment, there seemed to be no one and nothing that could have burst my bubble.

"Mom, where have you been all this time?"

**End. **

**AHHHHHHHHHH. Sorry it took me so long to update but I was moving things around for this story, plus all the other stuff that exists in my real life. In other news, I found that someone linked this story as a comment on the Characteristic Creature short, to which I say thank you! Next chapter will be filled with a bunch of Connwaer/Black Maggie moments! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**-DarkAngelz200 **


	12. Welcome Home

**I do not own The Magic Thief.******

Connwaer's POV  
  
I thought I was dreaming until I let go and saw that my mother was still standing in front of me. I felt tears prick my eyes and a smile took over my face.

"How? I mean, this whole time? I'm not dreaming am I?" I couldn't stick to one question in the excitement.

"Still unable to wait for an answer before asking another question I see." She smiled, one side of her mouth tugging up higher than the other. Despite the years, I felt like she hadn't changed since I last saw her, alive that is.

"But I'll answer your questions if we can get off these cursed streets. I heard you're a wizard."She stopped as if remembering something, but shook her head of it. "I forget who your master was..."

"Nevery uh, Flinglas. But we can't go back to Heartsease, I'm staying with two pyrotechnists, Embre and Sparks." Her smile changed into a frown, her eyes narrowing. When I was a kid she would only give me this look before she either yelled at me or slapped me. Before she could ask what I'd done, or try to hit me for it, I said the first words that came to my head. "I can't explain everything right now, but Embre and Sparks can be trusted. I'll explain everything at their place."

"Where is there place?" We stuck to the shadows as much as possible as I led the way.

"Near the edge of the Twilight, it's more of a shack, but it's off of the streets." I heard her sigh, but she kept walking behind me. I had to turn around every few minutes to make sure that she was there. I couldn't believe she was alive! Oh, what would Nevery think when I told him?

"So you're living with two pyrotechnics in a shack at the edge of the edge of the Twilight why?" She asked when the shack was in our sight. From one of the windows I saw the flickering light of a candle. Embre must still be up, probably wondering where I had gone off to.

"Well, I kind of ran into a bit of trouble that involved an explosion..."

"You what?!" She shouted, grabbing me by my shoulders and forcing me to look at her. Even in the dark, I could see the look of anger of her face. "Connwaer Crowe, why would you ever have a need for explosives?"

"Who's there?" Sparks' voice croaked from the doorway.

"It's just me Sparks," I paused, turning to my mother. "I've brought you someone you should meet!" Grabbing her hand, I walked my mother to where Sparks stood in the dim light of the doorway. From behind me I heard my mother gasp, tightening her grip on my hand.

"Maggie? Oh my..." Sparks put her hand to her mouth.

"Wait, how do you know her?" Sparks waved her hand at me as she hobbled toward us. She placed a hand on my mother's shoulder steadying herself.

"But you can't be real, he killed you he did, Crowe did you right in years ago.""Sparks' voice cracked as she spoke.

"Oh trust me, he almost did kill me but my husband, yes you heard right, managed to save me. All I had to do was play dead for Crowe. But I'm real, that's one thing you don't need to worry about." My mother smiled, covering Sparks' hand with her own.

"Mom? How do you and Sparks know each other?" Sparks had never mentioned that she knew my mother. She'd known who I was sure as sure.

Maggie gave me a crocked smile I knew it well. "One would hope their own mother would recognize them."

**Rowan's POV**

If anything, I had to give my mother credit for clever thinking. After waking up and not being able to open the doors to my room, I suspected something had happened. For the whole day, no one came in or answered the pounding from the inside of my room. I tried screaming, but that did me no good. The guards knew that no one had entered the palace.

I tried the window after that. No such luck as those were bolted shut with a lock. Looking through it, I saw two guards were standing below my window. I paced around the room in anger for a while, furious that my mother could do such a thing. After I got bored of that, I settled for reading one of the dozens of book on magic that I kept in my room.

As the day wore on, I watched the sun dance across the sky. Finally, I could hear the lock turning. I snapped my book closed and sat up as Argent came into the room. He closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Did you tell her?" I demanded, walking towards him.

"Lady Rowan, you must understand—"

"I knew it! Why on earth would you tell her why I went to find Conn? Does anyone else besides me and Nevery care that this ruling is absurd?"

"You have to admit that he is a danger, not only to the city but to himself. What is in his next experiment he blows off his hand? Or someone else's hand for that matter?" I knew he was trying to get me to see this from my mother's perspective, but I wasn't about to let him think that Conn was some criminal.

"How long am I to stay locked in here? Does my mother find pleasure in starving her daughter as well?" At that, my stomach grumbled. Argent was the first person to enter my room since I'd woken up. When he heard that I hadn't eaten he looked shocked.

"Someone was meant to bring you something to eat at ten. Shall I go fetch something for you instead?" I waved my hand at him to tell him he could leave. When I turned around moments later ad saw him still standing there, I felt my temper start to boil.

"Go!" I snapped, gesturing for him to leave me alone. He bowed shakily before leaving the room as fast as he could. I went to my dressing table, sitting down in front of the mirror. I hadn't cut my hair since before we left for Desh, and it reached the tip of my shoulder. I remembered an offhand comment Connwaer had made one afternoon about how he liked girls with long hair. I shook my head, now was not the time to focus on mentions of the past. I had to figure out a way to get a message to Conn or Nevery and tell them that my mother may be onto their plans.

And I knew exactly the person who would help me.

**The end.******

The end of another chapter! So, what did you think? Sorry for taking such a long time again, but I've been as busy as usual with school, work, and my own novel edits. However, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

-DarkAngelz200


End file.
